Ash and Dawn A pokemon Lemon
by Danny32145
Summary: Ash and Dawn love each other so they had me write this to show how much. Lol rated MA. Read at own risk. 18


**Hey guys I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't and I decided to write a one shot lemon as I need practice for my story Ash and Dawn a Pokemon Love Story. So I hope you enjoy my first lemon! My notes will be in parenthesis in italics**

(Dawn's P.O.V)

'Alright here I go' _*knock* knock* Knock_

"Dawn, hey what are you doing here"? A surprised Ash asked.

"I'm here because I heard you won 2nd place in the league"!

"Well it's not a big achievement".

"Yes it is Ash"!

"Alright whatever, so do you want to come inside"?

"Yeah sure". Ash then walked to the right to allow dawn to enter the house.

"Ash where is your mom"?

"Oh, she went out for the day _(conveniently)_"

"Oh, well Ash I also came here to tell you something".

"Well before you tell me I too want to get something off my chest".

"Alright you go first".

"_*sighs*_ Dawn when we started traveling I thought of you as a good friend but. I got to know you after a while, and I realized how caring of pokemon you were and that you would go as far as to where a cheerleading outfit to cheer me on".

'Is he going to confess that he loves me'?

"And well what I'm trying to say is, Dawn I I well I love you"! Ash decided this was it this was the perfect time to confess his true feelings for her. Dawn stood there thinking of what to do.

"Dawn I know you probably don't feel the same way buuu…." He couldn't finish his sentence because Dawn crashed her lips into his. At first Ash was surprised, but he returned the kiss which went on to become a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever but the need to breathe forced them apart, but the second their lungs were full Ash grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him while she put her arms around his neck. Dawn felt Ash's tongue touching her lips, so she opened her mouth to end up having their tongues clashing into a full 1 on 1. Ash was too impatient to wait so he just let her tongue enter him. Ash immediately started to roam his hands to end up touching her butt. He thought this would kill the moment so he removed his hand, but to his surprise Dawn grabbed his hand and put it back on her butt.

They soon broke apart for Dawn to say "I came here thinking you wouldn't feel the same way about me, but here we are, making out"!

"Dawn after traveling with you I realized, I love you"!

"Then prove it"!

"How"?

"Be my first".

"Are you sure"?

"Yes Ash, I don't know whom else I would rather than you". They then made their way to Ash's room where once the door was closed, Dawn slowly removed her beanie while biting her lip making Ash want her more by the minute. She slowly took off the rest of her clothes to look up and find Ash already naked and on the bed waiting.

"You took too long Dawn"!

"If you're so mad I just won't do this then".

"WAIT NO, I didn't mean it like that"!

"Alright fine". Dawn then got on her knees and touched Ash's member to her mouth to which ash moaned. Dawn knowing she has Ash wrapped around her finger decided to toy with him. She rubbed up and down with her hand. She followed it up by exhaling on his penis to have Ash feel a great sensation and a higher look of lust for her. Dawn stopped toying with him and got up. She got on the bed and kissed Ash with everything she had. They made out for 2 minutes before Ash's penis touched the lip of her pussy.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO"! To Ash's surprise Dawn just looked at him and grabbed his manhood. She rubbed it again but this time she touched it to her pussy and let it go in. Ash slowly moved in and out causing immense pleasure to the both of them, but they knew the job wasn't complete.

"Don't be too rough Ash".

"Are you 100% sure about this because I don't want to hurt you"?

"Yes, but do it quickly". With Dawn's ok he pushed hard ripping her hymen apart causing her to yell in pain, but ash started to thrust in and out of her overpowering the pain with pleasure. Ash began to go faster and faster, and after 2 minutes he said to Dawn while stuttering "D…D..DAWN I'M ABOUT T… TO CUM"! Ash released his seed into her only moments after, but realized something.

"Dawn are you on the pill"?

"Yes, I have been on it to be safe in case this ever happened to me".

"Oh"

"What's wrong"?

"I was hoping you weren't on the pill".

At those words Dawn said "Ash, you want to start a family with me"?

"Yes Dawn, I love you and you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with".

"Ash I love you too"!

****** AND CUT! Well how did you like my very first lemon, I know a few things might be weird or something but this is my first lemon so I hope you enjoyed it and to those people who did acts of fornication on themselves during this go and get your lotion and clean up the mess you guinea brat (LOL JK). I hope you guys have a good day (Props to who knows what movie that is from)!**


End file.
